The Texas Minority Mental Health Research Center will provide an organizational and funding base for the support of research into the causes and consequences of psychiatric disorder among Mexican Americans and other ethnic minorities. Most of this research will be undertaken directly by staff and participants in the center, but additional projects from new collaborators may receive substantive and financial support. The aims of the center include the conduct and promotion of high quality scientific research into the incidence and prevalence of psychiatric disorders among Mexican Americans and other ethnic minorities. This study includes the range of major psychiatric disorders as defined in DSM-III-R, as well as conditions of illness which are best understood in terms particular ethnic subcultures. The center will generally focus on the family as a biological, psychological, social and cultural system. The health and mental health of children relative to that of their parents is at the center of such a perspective. Thus, studies must attempt to assess genetic, developmental, and environmental risk factors for mental disorders. Culture is a major influence in family environments, so studying families in a cross cultural perspective is important. The center will promote and conduct research into the structure and delivery of mental health services to minority populations. Issues related to utilization and choice of services such as barriers and stigmatization will be addessed at the patient level, while availability, staffing, organization, and costs will be addressed from a systems perspective.